Sorrow Floats
by thetideisrising
Summary: A collection of angst filled drabbles, inspired by songs, revolving around fitzsimmons.
1. Swallowed In The Sea

** Hello everyone! While I was working on some Biology homework I decided to do a little drabble series. There will be 12 snippets based off of the songs on my Fitzsimons playlist, **_**Sorrow Floats. **_**The title of these drabbles will be called the same thing and they should all be posted this evening. These would be best read while listening to the songs. The topics of each drabble will vary, most of them referring to season 2 canon, though some may be AUs and Fitzsimons from the Academy days. I do not own Agents of SHIELD or the song lyrics I may use throughout this. Please review! Cheers xx. **

~(~

_Swallowed In The Sea – _**Coldplay**

_And I could write it down_

_Or spread it all around_

_Get lost and then get found_

_Or swallowed in the sea._

~(~

Returning to him was the hardest thing she ever did.

She had banked on him being there when she returned, arms willingly accepting her, carefully whispering nothings in her ears as she sobbed into his shoulder. She should have known that nothing of this sort would work out, she had denied him the help he had needed for her own selfish reasons, and as she watched him tinker with Mack through the window of the Garage, she knew that she had messed up terribly.

It was hard for her to watch him, she kept envisioning waves taking him, his precious body slipping as she gripped him for dear life, tears blurring her vision as she screamed to a dead man.

She slowly sighed, reluctantly turning away from her short interlude and heading back to work.

~(~

_Yeah you belong with me, not swallowed in the sea._

~(~


	2. Yellow Light

~(~

_Yellow Light – _**Of Monsters And Men**

"_I'm looking for a place to start,_

_But everything feels so different now._

_Just grab a hold of my hand,_

_I'll lead you through this wonderland._

_Water up to my knees,_

_But sharks are swimming in the sea._

_Just follow my yellow light,_

_And ignore all those big warning signs."_

~(~

If he was dead then he assumes that he is in hell because the pain he feels is nowhere near irrelevant. It follows him as he tried to move, his muscles refusing to obey his desperate attempts of escape.

All of his efforts are futile.

Sometimes he thinks that he can hear her melodic voice calling towards him, taunting him to follow. He knows the risks, there is no way that he can make it, the unseen dangers not hidden from him.

Still he trudges towards her light, clinging to the fool of a hope that she could have loved him as he loves her.

~(~

_The earth is shaking and I see a light,_

_The light is blinding my eyes._

~(~


	3. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

~(~

_I will follow you into the dark – _**Death Cab For Cutie**

"_Love of mine _

_Someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark."_

~(~

She clutched his hand tightly as he pulled her throughout the castle in Germany; their laughter spewing from their throats as they stopped to take pictures, giggling, as they struck iconic poses, thinking of clever captions for social media.

Their parents said that they would never last, but they knew that they had loved each other from the moment they laid eyes on each other in 10th grade English class, her with braces then and he with much more acne then he would ever admit.

They had graduated high school two moths earlier, and as they concluded their whirlwind trip of Europe, he on one knee with a diamond in his clutches, she knew that he would be fine with wherever life would take her, as long as he was by her side.

~(~

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._

~(~


	4. Silhouettes

~(~

_Silhouettes –_**Of Monsters And Men**

"_A thousand silhouettes,_

_Dancing on my chest._

_No matter where I sleep,_

_You are haunting me."_

~(~

The sobs racked her body only at one am, there is no one there to hide from, only the monsters under the bed.

Her traitorous thoughts always turn to him when it is time for her to sleep, hi floating lifeless body filling her mind as she closes her eyes, the running water of her next door neighbor reminding her of the ocean.

It may have been stupid to leave him, but she regrets nothing. As long as he is safe from her, he can thrive.

It pains her to be free of this burden she keeps on herself, even though it is welcoming to know that she has shaken the most devastating thing to happen to her, for she doubts that anything can top this.

He once told her that she saved him, this is wrong. She destroyed him.

~(~

_You bleed we crawl like animals_

_But when it's over, I'm still awake. _

~(~


	5. Atlas Hands

~(~

_Atlas Hands – _**Benjamin Francis Leftwich**

_I will remember your face _

_Cause I am still in love with that place. _

_But when the stars are the only things we share _

_Will you be there?_

~(~

They used to meet on the top floor of the library, books clutched under their arms as they climbed the spiral staircase, carefully sitting in the armchairs furthest away from the edge of the balcony, his irrational fear of heights compromising her love of views.

They would study quantum physics in those worn chairs, mugs of tea clutched in their hands, pencils sitting above their right ears as they hummed in thought.

The students that walked by whispered in awe, soul mates they would say, eyes knowingly glancing towards the pair as they continued to study.

They never saw the warm smiles on each other's faces as they simultaneously thought of futures with the other.

~(~

_I've got a plan; I've got an atlas in my hands_

~(~


	6. The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot

~(~

_The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot – _**Brand New**

_Call me a safe bet__  
><em>_I'm betting I'm not__  
><em>_Glad that you can forgive__  
><em>_I'm only hoping as time goes, you can forget_

~(~

He thinks that when they work together in the lab, the tension is from her depression. He assumes that she is depressed, he will never again be capable of giving her the support she needs again and he isn't sure which is worse.

He knows what is going to occur, February was approaching. She was slightly winding herself up, tension seeping through and her anxiety of lack of control on the situation in front of her, as well.

He thinks that she is starting to slip into her rabbit hole, as he once infamously dubbed it after one of her worse episodes during their years at the Academy.

The mental breakdowns were ever February, though he could tell how bad they were going to be due to her anxiety levels in January.

He knows that they are not what they used to be, but when the day comes, he swears to God that he will be there to hold her, even if they no longer fix things the way that they used to.

~(~

_It's as cold as a tomb _

_And it's dark in your room._


	7. Providence

~(~

_Providence – _**Lisa Mitchell **

_I_

_I'm young,_

_I'm old, I look,_

_I climb the trees,_

_I can't tell Him from me,_

_It's hard, I know!_

_I search, I wait._

~(~

When he walked out the back door he did not have to look in order to find her. She always sat in the same tree, arms clutching her knees to her chest as she kept the sobs to herself.

Her home life had never been great, and when he found her in that tree when he was five, he swore to protect the angel perched in it.

They were seventeen now, and as he climbed the tree carrying the acceptance letters in his hands, he allows himself a small smile.

"Jemma!" He calls, and she turns to glance at him, tear stained cheeks glistening in the moonlight.

"I go' tha-"

"They spent all the money Leo, I-I can't afford to study with you."

She sobbed and he held her, pressing delicate kisses around her face.

Arms wrapped around each other they watched the new day, afraid of what was to come next.

~(~

_I speak to you most everyday_

_I smell the roses I am brace_

_Oh world, oh world, oh universe!_

_I'm here_


End file.
